


Why me?

by SpiderEm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, It All Started With A Puddle, i honestly dont know where im going for this its just random prompts i get from school, no guarantees on how good my writing is either, the chapters probably wont be long unless i get carried away either, youll be lucky if this story is updated once every three months (:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderEm/pseuds/SpiderEm
Summary: jijoihohhihiohi  nnn





	1. Chapter 1

A puddle. 

A fucking puddle.

You know, a bunch of water grouped together (that for whatever reason was given a name), usually on the ground. Pretty common.

There are different types of puddles too. Lots of them. The small ones that dry up in like seven seconds, those large ones that last for long-ass days. The kind that you can jump in, the ones that make your socks wet. Muddy puddles too if you're into that kind of stuff (I'm looking at you Peppa).

Oh, and the worst kind of puddle, the ones that make you fucking slip and fall.

And you can't tell me you've never slipped in a puddle before (okay you can but it'll make me really upset!!), because those things are everywhere. Inescapable. 

Now you're probably thinking 'falling in a puddle isn't even that bad stop being dramatic'. No!! It was that bad!! Listen here I didn't just fall in that puddle, I body-slammed that bitch.

Look, if I'm going to make a fool of myself I might as well do it right. I stick to my mistakes, I'm no quitter. And you all know this of course, the way I act is the reason you clicked on this story. Unless you came under the impression this story was about somebody else (in that case you're wrong so leave). I'm the first character in the tags, the "protagonist" of this story.

And because I'm the protagonist, I do stupid crap like slip in puddles. Do you hear me, Author? This is me being angry at you, I don't _want_ to fall in puddles. 

So back to where we were before, me body-slamming a puddle. You thought it ended there, didn't you? Did you think I would just get up like a normal person? HA, well you're mistaken considering nothing I do is normal. 

After the realization that I had fallen registered, I felt somebody kick my leg. Or at least that's what I thought they did, but I was wrong. No, somebody _tripped _on my leg. Would you like to guess where the fell? On top of me, and into the fucking puddle.

If you were to look outside at this very moment, you'd see two children lying face down in a puddle. Now the people who were already outside paid absolutely no mind to the people on the floor. They instead opted for just walking around us. 

It was also quite a while before I decided that if the other person wasn't going to move I'd get up myself- oh. What's this? What crazy thing did the Author just do to me? Oh! They've had another person trip into the puddle! Isn't that just wonderful?

Suddenly realizing that I knew the people who had fallen into the puddle along with me, I decided to try and get up again. But I guess we can't all have what we want in life because somebody else has joined the puddle pile.

That's it, I literally give up. This puddle is my home now, there is no escaping it. The Puddle has claimed me.

"Mallow get off me!"

"I'm trying! I think Kiawe hit his head or something."

"Ugh..."

Who's the first person who fell on top of me? Was it Lana? Do I care? Absolutely not. 

"Kiawe I swear if you don't get up right now I'll sacrifice you to a hoard of Drifloons."

Yup, that's definitely Lana. On a side note, I think Kiawe tried to get up. It uh, isn't really working.

"Ow!"

"Be careful!"

"Sorry!"

"Pika..."

Oh, that's right, I had Pikachu with me. Wait, was he just staring at me while I laid in the puddle-

"Pikachu?"

"Wait- Ash?"

"Holy crap are you okay?"

"Kiawe hurry up!"

Am I okay? What, why wouldn't I be? Do you mean the fact that I'm being squished by like 300 pounds? That's less than two Larvitars, I'll survive. Or maybe the question had more to do with the fact that I haven't moved at all this whole time?

"KIAWE GET UP."

"Okay, okay!"

So he's conscious after all? I'd honestly thought he'd died or somethi-

"Maro!"

"Marowak no."

"Ow"

Wait was that me? So I can talk after all? 

"Ash was that you? You're still alive?"

"Marowak get off!"

"Maro-maro!"

How long have I even been here? A few minutes? Days? Years? _Centuries?_ In reality, it's only been like, 40 seconds(?) but I've already accepted this puddle as my new home.

"Steenee!"

"Not you too!"

You know what? Screw it. I'm getting up, nobody can stop me.

"Ash! What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting up."

"No-"

Too late. I pushed myself upward (with no regard for anybody else because screw them my clothes are already wet), and stood in the puddle monstrosity.

"Pika-pi!"

Oh yes, Pikachu. Looking around, I saw him a good seven feet away (how did he escape the puddle). Well, time to bail. And at that very second, when I was about to take a step towards my beloved partner, the Author decided to screw me once mor.

I looked down, feeling something on my leg. Or rather someone _grabbing _my leg. Would you like to guess who? Would you? Why, the first person who fell into the puddle with me of course. Lana.

"What the fu-"

_SPLASH!_


	2. wshhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jijoihohhihiohi nnn

Sometimes, I have ideas. And everytime I do, (and yes, I mean _every _time) I will do everything in my power to not pursue said idea. Why? Why do I not pursue my ideas? To put it lightly, I've been told that I'm pretty- no, VERY chaotic. Like, in a bad way.

Not the typical Chaotics either. Chaotic Neutral is kinda iffy, and I wouldn't call myself Chaotic evil (because that's Lana, and I'm not that far gone). I'd love to call myself Chaotic Good, but it just ain't gonna happen. No, I'm so unique I think I deserve my _own _chaotic.

So,

Chaotic eh.

I think that's fitting.

If you gave me a spoon, it would definitely not go how you'd expect. That spoon would end up doing very unspoon-like things that probably shouldn't be possible. For example, the previously mentioned spoon might end up in somebody's ear (you heard me).

There are of course, other reasons I don't pursue my ideas.

I seriously just don't care.

After spoons end up in your- people's ears enough times you begin to give up. Unfortunately, I think Professor Kukui is beginning to give up too. 

"But- but just- how?!"

"Professor I literally do not know."

"Why are you so calm about this?!" Kukui was getting exasperated.

"It's not my ear"

"Oh my go-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save him


End file.
